


You Got This.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: I Miss Him. [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Tony gives Peter some much needed support as Peter is faced with his biggest challenge yet.





	You Got This.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

"Listen, Mr. Stark, I can't do this!" Peter says anxiously down the phone as he paces up and down his living-room. Rubbing his hand over the back or his neck as he waits for his mentor to give him some much needs advice.

"Come on, kid, of course you can do this." He says from the other end, for his part he does sound like he's telling the truth but Peter's too jacked up on anxiety to calm down straight away.

"No, really, I can't!" He says, sitting down on the edge of the sofa, staring at the mess all over the floor.

"Yes you can." He says it slower this time, he hears Jarvis in the background and Pepper's voice faintly.

"What if I really can't? Like, I'm seriously just not cut out for this!" Peter rants, jumping to his feet restlessly and going back to pacing, maybe he really isn't ready? He wouldn't the first -

"Listen to me kid," His voice cuts into Peter's racing thoughts and drags him back to the current moment.

"You're gonna do fine, better than fine, you just gotta shake yourself out a bit and believe you can do this." Mr. Stark says, he sounds like he's giving him advice on how to defeat a bad guy, but this is so much worst.

Peter tries to follow his advice, breathes in and out deeply and slowly, tries to centre himself and let's his eyes shut and his mind go blank.

"No, it's not working!" He says, voice edging in desperate.

"It's okay kid, first time always terrifying." He responds, Peter can hear him talking away from the phone as his mood deflates to defeated.

"I bet you weren't scared your first time." He hates how childish and sulky his tone is but he is just a kid, sure a superhero but he has powers for the bad guy. He doesn't have powers for this.

"What? Are you kidding me, I was a wreck." His voice cuts in again.

"Really?" Peter asks, almost shocked, through everything Mr. Stark never showed any doubts over this, especially over this particular aspect.

"Yeah, and it didn't just happen, I had to call in back up for the first few times." He says, Peter knows he's trying to relate it to work now, trying to make Peter feel like he's still in control and not way out of his depth, it works, just a bit.

"Yeah?" His tone is hopeful. He stops his pacing once again.

"Of course, and if you need backup kid, I can send you some." He offers, Peter thinks about it, and looks past the ajar door and into the dim room, a smile creeping over his face.

"No, no I don't think I need any." He says, feeling calmer as he sits back on the sofa, leaning back and gazing at the ceiling.

"You sure? There's no shame - " He continues to offer, to make sure that Peter has as much as he needs.

"I think I got this now, Mr. Stark." He says honestly, smiling as he grabs one of the soft teddy bears that litter the sofa and stares at it, was it from Nat or Thor?

"Alright, kid. I'll call you in the morning." He promises as Peter gets up from his seat, teddy left in its place, as he heads towards the dim room.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." He says before entering the room, ending the call and taking a deep breath before he enters the nursery and heads towards the crib situated near the rocking chair by the shut window. 

"Alright, baby," Peter says as he peers over the crib, smiling as he gazes at his daughter.

"We're gonna fix this diaper, just me and you." He says as he scoops up her small body, legs kicking and fussing as he does.

"Shh, it's okay, my little Mayday." Peter says as he brings her to his chest and walks over to the changing mat.

He smiles and teases her toes once she's down, reassures her until she's calm enough for him to unbutton her romper.

"That's my girl." Peter says once all is said and done, his first nappy change complete as he picks up his daughter and cradled her to his chest.

Maybe he is cut out for daddy duties after all.


End file.
